Naruto: Highschool Adventures
by i am an uchiha
Summary: Naruto fic where he is in highschool, vote for pairing on my page. Plz review! Will be rated T but will most likely become M rated.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

A/N: I CURRENTLY HAVE AN OPEN POLL ON MY PAGE FOR PAIRNG, ALSO PLZ REVIEW.

Naruto grinned as he grabbed his backpack. He was so excited for his first day of highschool. He heard a knock on his house's door as he quickly ran to the door.

"I'm coming" he yelled as he made it to the door. He quickly opened it to see an annoyed Sasuke who folded his arm."what took so long done" Sasuke asked as Naruto gained an sheepish look.

"My bad, I had to grab my coat" Naruto said as Sasuke just shook his head. "Let's go dobe" Sasuke said. The two walked in silence till they reached an high school that had the name Konoha high.

Naruto looked to Sasuke and gave him an cocky grin as Sasuke smirked. The two boys than walked in the school as they noticed it was packed with other students. Naruto fished for a paper our of his pocket as he looked at it.

"Say Sasuke, what classes do you have" Naruto asked as Sasuke pulled out a similar piece of paper as they put their papers by each other to see what classes they had together.

"Cool, we have first, third, lunch, and seventh period together" Naruto said grinning as Sasuke grunted. "I see, we need to hurry to class before we end up late" Sasuke said as Naruto nodded and the two tried to find directions to the class.

The two made it to the class just as the bell rang, they took seats in the back of the class as mostly every girl on their ogled Sasuke. Soon a man with gravity defying silver hair walked in, the man had on a weird mask that covered his bottom half of his face and a scar on one of his eyes.

The class quited down when they noticed the man as he coughed. "Good morning class, my name is Mr. Hatake and if you were unaware, I will be your math teacher" he said with an eye smile as the students said good morning back.

"Okay class, today is just a chill day so all I have to do is call roll" Kakashi said as the teens nodded.

Naruto sighed in his seat as he zoned out Kakashi. He noticed a lot of his friends from middle school were in the class, he saw Kiba who looked bored, Shikamaru who was laying his head down on the desk, Choji who was eating chips, and Shino who stared directly at Kakashi.

"Pssp teme" Naruto called Sasuke who deliberately ignored him. Naruto called him again just as Kakashi called his name. "Uzumaki Naruto" he called as Naruto looked up. "Right here" he said loudly as Kakashi rubbed his ears.

"Shhh you talk to loud, you hurt my ears" Kakashi said as Naruto looked embarrassed, " my bad Mr. Hatake.". Naruto said rubbing the back of his head as some students snickered at him.

"It's alright just tone it down" Kakashi said as he sat in his desk and looked at the whole class. "I'm done with role, you all could do what ever you want now" Kakashi said pulling out a book and lied back and started readings. The. Class immediately started to erupt with talking.

"Sasuke come on, let's go back here with Kiba and the others" Naruto said getting up as Sasuke sighed and got up as well. The two boys reached the back as they sat in two empty seats beside their friends. Kiba smirked at them as he high fived Naruto.

"I see you two are in this class too" said Kiba as Sasuke hmphed. "I guess so dog breath" he said cockily as Kiba gained a tick mark. "Who are you calling dog breath Uchiha!" Kiba growled as Sasuke only smirked.

Naruto laughed at his friends antics as he felt eyes on him, Sasuke felt eyes on him as well as he and Naruto both turned to see a boy with red hair stare at them with an emotionless face.

The red head slowly turned from them as Naruto and Sasuke looked confused and turned back towards their friends.

Shikamaru noticed the interaction and lifted his head from his desk. "What was that all about" he asked as Sasuke shrugged uncaring as Naruto looked confused. "I don't know, he was just staring at us" he answered as Shikamaru nodded laid back in his seat.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Also plz reviewreview andthank you for who review and vote on my open poll for pairing on my page, currently Temari, Hinata, and Ino are tied for first right now, voting will be stopped at third chapter. This chapter is a bit longer

The school bell ended as Sasuke and Naruto got up from their seats to leave. As the reached the door a girl can!e to Sasuke for the tenth time today. The girl was blushing as she started to all. "H-hi Sasuke , would you like to-" the girl was saying as Sasuke cut her off.

"No" he said simply as the girl looked down I'm sadness and walked off. Sasuke sighed as Naruto shook his head. "Why do you say no to every girl that be about to ask you out" Naruto asked as Sasuke frowned annoyed.

"Because those girls only try to go with me because of my looks and that annoys me" Sasuke said as he and Naruto walked out the room.

"Everything annoys you" Naruto said as Sasuke huffed. "That especially annoys me, I hate fangirls" said Sasuke as Naruto started to laugh at his friend.

The two walked out the building as they sighed. "So teme, where do you want go?" Naruto asked as Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't really matter to me, but remember, we do have Taijutsu practice in an hour" he said as Naruto gave a goofy grin.

"Oh yeah, I forgot we had it on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays." He said as Sasuke looked at him in shock. "You really are irresponsible" he said as Naruto hmphed and they decided to just walk to their homes.

"Whatever teme* Naruto said putting his head up. They continued to walk as they reached the road they stayed on. They lived right beside each other. Naruto stayed to the right of Sasuke.

As Sasuke walked inside his house, Naruto walked inside his. He sighed as he closed his front door. It was quiet in his house, always quiet. At least it was ever since that day.

He slowly walked upstairs as he grabbed some clothes to take a quick shower. When he was done he took a nap to waste time before leaving for practice.

The hour was up quickly as Naruto's alarm went off as he forced himself to get up. He wiped the blurriness from his eyes as he yawned and got up and stretched.

He ran down his stairs putting on his shoes at the same time as he slipped and fell rolling down he steps. With each roll he felt even more pain as he finally hit the last step.

"Ouch, shit that hurt" he said as he sat their rolling on the ground in pain as he slowly got up and walked out the door a locking it. He walked to Sasuke's house and before he even got a chance to knock, Sasuke's elder brother Itachi opened the door.

"Come in Naruto, Sasuke will be ready in a few seconds" itachi said kindly as Naruto nodded and walked in the house. He took a seat in a black leather chair and just as itachi said Sasuke quickly came down the steps leading to upstairs as looked at Naruto.

Naruto gave him an annoyed look, *what took you so long" Naruto said as Sasuke smirked. "Consider us even from this morning" he said cockily as Naruto glared at him.

The two quickly left the house and started their all to the dojo. In a solid ten minutes, they made it as they barely wasn't late. They entered the dojo and saw a the other students bowing.

Noticing their friends Kiba, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Sakura, Hinata, her cousin Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee, they walked towards them and bowed next to them.

"You guys barely made it, you better stop cutting it so close" Kiba said whispering as an old man by the name of Hiruzen Sarutobi entered the room as with three other teens as he bowed back towards his students.

After the bowing was over the students stood as Sarutobi cleared his throat. "Hello my students, I am here today with my newest students and your newest peers, so I trust you all to be kind to them" he said as they all gave an yes sensei.

"Before we get to anything, first I must test their fighting capability to see what level their on" he said. Naruto watched as Sarutobi-sensei called three middle leveled students to test the new students. The first new student wasa boy with dark brown hair.

Naruto zoned everything out as he lied back and watched the spars. The first two new members ere average and had a tie with their opponents as the last new student walked in the ring.

His opponent walked in too. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he faced Naruto. "Hey Naruto, that's that boy who was staring at us in first period" Sasuke said as Naruto's eyes widened.

"You're right, that is him" Naruto said as Ino looked at the boys. "Why was he staring at you two" asked Ino as she looked at Naruto. " I don't know" Naruto said dumbly as Sakura shook her head.

"You know Ino pig, you can't ask Naruto things, he's a total moron" Sakura said as Naruto looks at hr. "Hey!" He said as everyone started laughing except Shino and Neji.

"Guy's, let's see how youthful this boy is" Lee said with fire in his eyes as they all stared ahead at the spar. The redhead stood with his arms folded as his opponent got into his fighting stance as the bell rung telling them to begin as the boy just stood still as his opponent rushed him.

"What is he doing?" Tenten asked as the others looked confused as well. "I don't know but he needs to start moving" said Ino as the girl and boy who came in their with him smirked and turned towards the group of friends.

"Humph, just watch, Gaara will destroy that boy" said the boy. Shikamaru only narrowed his eyes. "So his name is Gaara." He thought.

BACK TO THE SPAR.

The boy thru a punch at Gaara's midsection. Gaara just stood still and slapped the boys hit away with his left hand. The boy than thru a kick to Gaara's head but he moved his head to the side, side stepping the hit.

The boy than spined and thru a elbow at Gaara's chest. Gaara just shook his head muttering as he grabbed the boy elbow and before anyone could blink bend it behind the boys back.

Gaara than kicked the boys legs As he fell to the ground hard with Gaara still holding his arm. Gaara smirked as he started to bend he boys hands more as the boy started to scream in pain.

Hinata, Ino, and Sakura gasped as Naruto and Sasuke looked to be getting angered. "Hey you won the fight, why are you continuing to try to hurt that boy" yelled Naruto angered.

Gaara just kept bending the arm as Sarutobi walked to him and put his hand on Gaara's shoulder. "This match is over, you've won" he said softly as Gaara slowly let go of the boy's arm.

Naruto and Sasuke glared at Gaara as he looked at them back with his emotionless look, daring them to try anything."D-did you guys see how he just pummeled that kid like he wasn't even trying" said Choji scared. Hinata nodded as Ino looked a little scared. "Guys, I think we may need to stay away from those new students, that Gaara boy is terrifying.

Sarutobi sighed, it was a tense atmosphere in the room. He walked to the center of the room and looked at all his students. "Today we are going to be practicing with our woods swords please go get your sword and sit on front of your training partner.

It took five minutes for each student to go get their wooden sword and sit in front of their training partner. Naruto sat in front of Sasuke and smirked. Looks like we get to brake our tie breaker today with our match" he said as Sasuke had an cocky look as well.

"Yep, it looks like I get to claim victory over you" Sasuke said as Naruto started o laugh. "You wish, this victory is clearly mine" he said as the two smirked at each other. Sarutobi quickly told them they could begin as they quickly stood and clashed their swords.


End file.
